


A Tale of Something That Could Have Happened

by BlasterBots101



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johanna Villain Au, Kaisa Villain Au, Magic, Mild Blood, Older David, Older Frida, Older Hilda, Villain Johanna, Villain Kaisa, sort of death? but kaisa comes back in the first chapter so???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasterBots101/pseuds/BlasterBots101
Summary: What if Kaisa was thrown into the void? What if it changed her in some way? An evil way? Johanna screamed, Hilda and Frida fought, Tildy cried, Kaisa came back.An AU where Johanna and Kaisa take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Kudos: 11





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOO AFTER SO LONG IM POSTING IT! Sorry this is a short chapter, I just want to get it out fast to move on to the real stuff.

It had started as an  _ almost _ normal day. Kaisa had woken up at her desk,  _ I fell asleep in the library again _ . Straightened her hair somewhat and begun reshelving the books. Another day among all of these wonderful books, in no way could it go wrong. A few hours later Hilda arrived and that was when Kaisa started to have the sinking feeling the day might not be so normal.

Perhaps because she couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than the wonderful presence that was Johanna. They’d only started dating a month ago, but the minute Kaisa laid eyes on Johanna she knew she was in love. After greeting Johanna, Hilda, and Frida she headed off to the entrance to the secret rooms.

Off she went, room by room until she reached the dreaded hall of The Three. No one had followed her which was good. She could not risk the witches secrecy. Or so she thought.

_#_#_

“M. Pilkvist! The name is M. Pilkvist!” A certain blue headed girl called out.

Kaisa cringed and turned around to see Hilda, Frida, and a very stunned looking Johanna.  _ Oh no, what can I do now? The secret is most definitely out. _

“Augh! What are these non-witches doing here?!”

“Do you know them?”

Kaisa glanced back at the three. They smiled in return. Except Johanna, hers was more a look of ‘Get us out of here I’d rather not die yet’. Kaisa directed her gaze back to The Three. “Well… Sort of,” She answered.

_#_#_

And now they were searching for a book. Which they returned late.

_#_#_

“Unacceptable! They must be punished. You can’t return a book late, It’s against the code! Throw them into the void!”

“Now now,” Tildy said calmly, “Can’t you be at least a little amazed that they made it all the way through my labyrinth?”.

“It doesn’t matter. The rules must be followed!”

“Why are you throwing us in the void!? WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Johanna cried out in anger.

“Secrecy must be upheld,”

“What a load of hogwash,” Tildy chided, “You just want to throw people into that void!”.

“ENOUGH! Into the void! All of them!”

A long low note resonated through the hall. Then slowly the floor beneath them gained a pinkish color and Kaisa found herself tied up and dangling over an endless void.

“Wait!” Kaisa shouted desperately, “They aren’t even witches let them go! Take me and leave them!”. The witches paused for a moment. Kaisa held her breath in anticipation.

“Very well, in return for your sacrifice we will let these non-witches live,”

Kaisa breathed a sigh of relief as she watched as Frida, Hilda, and Johanna were floated over to safety. Unfortunately, her fate was sealed. She felt herself losing altitude as the void grew closer and closer. She frantically looked around.

“No!” Tildy exclaimed in dismay as Kaisa sank into the void.

The last thing she saw was Johanna’s expression of pure terror and then she was enveloped in darkness.

_#_#_

Cold. It was always cold. She wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself. Sadly, to no avail. The void must be getting to her, surely. She couldn’t tell how long she had been in here. There was no sense of time, nothing to ground herself. She had been falling endlessly for who knows how long. Sometimes the void would try to grab her and drag her away to some horrid unknown place. She fought it off with whatever magical strength she could muster.

It was unbearable, she had never experienced this intense isolation. While antisocial it had never been like this. Never had she been alone in a scary dark unknown place like this. Without anyone for company. The only reason she knew she was alive was the cold feeling that covered her. Unable to warm up no matter what she tried.

The only reason she was still alive was because of Johanna. In the back of her mind there was a small useless hope that Johanna would swoop down and magically carry her to safety. Of course, that would never happen, but she could feebly hope. With every passing minute, she wished more and more that she would be dead.

_#_#_

“I’m sure we can figure this out Kasia!” Johanna said, “Now what book are we looking for?”. Johanna gave her a smile and put her hand in Kaisa’s. Kaisa blushed and for a minute her brain stopped working.

“I- UH- We are looking for The Skeleton Whisperer, a book that’s been checked out for more than 29 years,” Kaisa answered, trying not to pay too much attention to Johanna’s hand.

“And where is it?” Hilda asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at Kaisa.

“It’s been checked out by Matilda Pilkvist for quite a while. To get to her you need to go through this maze thing,” Kaisa said and she slowly removed the wand from the portrait. She whispered the incantation moved it through the air. Nothing happened.

“Kaisa? Do you need some help?” Frida whispered in a concerned voice. Kaisa sighed and turned to Frida.

“I’m afraid I haven’t cast this spell in a long time, Frida,” She handed the wand to the girl, “But you on the other hand, are welcome to try,”. Frida took the wand in hand and stared in awe. “Go on now!” Kaisa said.

Frida cautiously stepped forward and raised the wand in front of her. She said the incantation. And boom! A door appeared before them.

“Shall we?”

_#_#_

It had been so long now. Her memory was getting fuzzy. Just who exactly was Hilda? And the woman with the brown curly hair? Who was she? Memories of her smile set Kaisa’s heart on fire,  _ Johanna _ . That’s who she was. Kaisa would die for her, and as it seemed- she pretty much had.

“Am I Kaisa? Who is Kaisa? Who am… I?...”

_#_#_

“Kaisa?..” A woman’s voice said softly.

Kaisa stood up instantly, stiff as a board.  _ No no no. _ She turned to face the speaker,  _ Tildy _ . Shamefully she walked over to Tildy and the others. All of them stared at her, she didn’t like the attention. Tildy smiled at her.

“Oh Kaisa, you never visited. How have you been?” Tildy asked and she took Kaisa’s hands in hers. Kaisa hung her head in shame.

“I’m not the witch you taught me to be. I-I’m jus-just a,” Kaisa stuttered.

“Librarian.” Tildy finished, “That’s quite alright. Sometimes life doesn’t turn out as we expect it dear. Now, let’s return that book,”.

_#_#_

They were late. Of course, they were late. It was all her fault. She was stupid. She wasn’t a real witch. She deserved this. Maybe she should just die. She had disappointed Tildy, failed as keeper of the books, she waited far too long. She wasn’t good enough for Johanna. She would  **_never_ ** be good enough.

“THROW THEM INTO THE VOID!”

Dying sounded pretty good right now.

_#_#_

Years must have passed; she was sure of it. The void was getting relentless now. It came after her every “day”. Her weak magic was barely enough to keep it at bay. She began to question why she fought, what was the point of aimlessly falling for ever and ever? In this nothingness. There was no hope. No life. No death. No hunger. No pain. Just nothing.

Kaisa let out a small chuckle.  _ Nothing _ . There was  _ nothing _ here. She was invincible.  _ Nothing _ can’t hurt you. She was practically immortal.

The chuckle became a cold ear-piercing maniacal laugh. No one could stop her if she became the nothing. It was  **_hilarious_ ** .

_#_#_

“Oh! They think they can stop me. Oh no no no! Never ever. No one will stop me from getting to her. No one!”

She did not raise her wand as the void came at her. She did not fight back.

She looked it in the eye and said in a cold heartless voice, “Kill me.”

_#_#_

_ They _ hurt her.  _ They _ hurt her beloved. The time had passed endlessly, but that last look of terror on her beloved’s face was carved into her eyes. She could not forgive what they had done. She would  **_never_ ** let them hurt her again. Johanna was hers and no else’s! No one’s.

She would make them pay. She would hurt them.

No.

She would  **_kill_ ** them.

_#_#_

The hall was dark. Much too late at night for anyone to be up, even The Council of Three. It was completely silent and then out of the blue a huge glowing door shaped object rose out of the ground. It was so bright you may not have been able to make out it’s shape, but slowly the light faded. Revealing a sturdy door made of a dark wood like material.

If you stared at the door for too long you might feel as if the darkness was sucking you in, taking you somewhere unimaginable.

The door creaked open. The shrill noise piercing the silence. Out stepped something out of a nightmare, or rather- someone. There stood Kaisa, but also not Kaisa. An evil scarred creature who was not human in any way.

Dark marks crawled up her arms and legs. Half her face was jet black and marked up just like her limbs. Right where the marks ended there was a purple glow. Outlining them with a rather bright shine. She looked unnatural, in every aspect of the word.

She carried a presence to her. Almost as if darkness itself had entered the room and made itself comfortable. It was unsettling, strange, terrifying.

“Now then,” Kaisa whispered, “Where is she?”.

_#_#_

A horrid laugh echoed through the streets. People closed their windows and locked their doors. They had no idea what was going on, but all felt as if something terrifying had just risen.

“Something wicked this way comes,”

End chapter one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad ay? Well let's wait and see what happens next.


	2. Rooftop Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna gets swept off her feet, but not how one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I KNOW I JUST SAID I TAKE A WHILE TO WRITE THING BUT LIKE- ITS BEEN SITTING IN WORD ALMSOT DONE FOR MONTHS SO I SUDDENLY JUST HAD TO FINISH IT.

It was a _relatively_ normal night, but Johanna felt something was missing. She stared at the tv aimlessly. Nothing good was on. Sitting on the couch dejectedly did not seem to be doing much good either. Hilda was already in bed and asleep, _hopefully_. Johanna could not stand Hilda to see her like this.

It had been 6 months now. She should be over it now. She was not.

They never knew what happened to Kaisa. The first month she had returned to the library every day. She would cry and mourn and then an hour later she would leave and pretend she was okay. Tildy was there sometimes too. The two would sit together and discuss everything that had happened that day. They felt as if it was all their fault.

The Committee of Three had not hired a new librarian yet. After all that, no witch would take the job.

The day was still fresh in her mind. Kaisa descending slowly into the void. Tildy in tears. Hilda and Frida rushing at The Three with all their twelve-year-old might. Shouting, kicking, punching, and begging for them to bring Kaisa back. The Committee of Three ran in fright. For such powerful witches, they did not seem to know how to deal with kids. Eventually Johanna stopped them.

Kaisa was as good as dead. She could not return. Still Johanna wished with all her might just to see Kaisa one last-

A knocking came from the window. Slowly Johanna stood from the couch and walked over to it. _That’s strange, we’re at least 3 stories up. How in the world is someone at the window? Raven perhaps?_

A shadow of a figure stood at the window. It was much too dark to see who or what it was. She squinted, what was that strange purple glow? Before she even had time to process what was directly in front of her a hand smashed through the window and grabbed her. Dragging her out of the apartment and with inhuman strength flinging her up to the roof of the building.

Johanna screeched and landed roughly on the concrete. A gust of wind blew past her, glancing upwards she saw the figure responsible for this. It was almost impossible to make out any distinctive features in the dim moonlight, but then Johanna’s eyes fell upon her attacker’s colored hair. Black with purple tips.

“Kaisa?” She asked hesitantly, standing herself up and getting a better look. It was indeed Kaisa, but also not Kaisa. She looked tired and a sadness filled her eyes which Johanna had never seen before. Then there were her eyes. One was entirely black with a small pinprick of eerie purple light glowing from within. The other was now a shining pink/purple with a thankfully normal black pupil.

That was not where the horror ended, however. Half her face was now black as night, where blackness met skin there were cracks of bright purple light. The blackness was all over her body as well. Covering an arm, crawling up her neck. Johanna flinched and took a step back.

“Johanna?...” Kaisa said shakily, rushing towards her. Johanna stepped even farther away. A tear ran down her face. “No. Johanna! It’s me, don’t be afraid!” Kaisa called desperately. Approaching Johanna with outstretched hands. One day they would be a killer’s hands. One day soon.

“You’re supposed to be dead! You can’t come back like this, it isn’t right!” Johanna said. She had reached the other side of the roof, no running away now. Kaisa came closer.

“Dear don’t you see? It’s me. I am here to protect you. They won’t ever harm you again! I will make them all pay. All of them who hurt you.” Kaisa cupped Johanna’s face in her hand. Her eyes widened; she could not believe Kaisa had escaped the void. Was this some twisted dream? Would she wake up screaming and find out that Kaisa was still gone? Would she just laugh it off like all the dreams before?

Even though it wasn’t right. Even though this wasn’t the Kaisa that had once been, Johanna still melted into the touch. She had kidded herself. In no way was she over Kaisa.

“Kaisa why are you here? You should be dead. I thought-” Johanna didn’t finish she simply burst into tears. Kaisa pulled her into a long-needed hug.

“It’s alright dear, it’s alright. You are safe with me. No one will ever hurt you again.” She cooed, holding a sobbing Johanna close to her. Tears streaked down Johanna’s face, she didn’t believe it. Just to be sure… Johanna pulled Kaisa into kiss. Short, but sweet. It had been far too long for her to hold all these emotions in.

Kaisa blushed like an idiot. She may not be human anymore, but she most definitely felt herself flush red. Suddenly she pulled away from Johanna.

“Johanna come with me, please.” Kaisa pleaded urgently. Looking away towards the distance. She seemed scared.

“But what about Hilda? And my job? What’s going on?” Johanna asked. Her questions fell on deaf ears. In a burst of magic and something dark and ancient Johanna was flying through the air next to Kaisa. Who was also flying?

They silently glided over rooftops and zoomed above the streets. Their dark silhouettes stark against the starry night sky. A kid pointed and waved, by the time her mom looked at the commotion there was nothing there. Typical.

“Kaisa I love you, but shouldn’t you be dead?” Johann asked.

Kaisa smirked, “So? It wasn’t a problem before,”. Johanna was taken aback.

“Well. That’s because you weren’t dead before,” She retorted.

“I’m not dead now am I?” Kaisa said with a hint of amusement to her voice.

Johanna chuckled, “No. I suppose not,”. Despite all the feelings clashing inside her she smiled. Then her stomach dropped as she realized the weight of what was going on. Kaisa wasn’t human, she was being kidnapped, the committee of three had no idea what was going on, Hilda was alone at home, and she had an itching feeling that her love wasn’t the same person anymore… She was someone darker. Someone broken.

_And it was broken. It was all broken. Farther off, into the future. Many would get hurt. A lover would betray the other. A child would have to grow up in hopes of saving a mother who was too far gone. A young witch would take a great risk. A leader would die. A good friend may fight his hardest for nothing._

_Who knows? This might be the end of the place Hilda finally learned to call home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Totally not foreshadowing at all.


End file.
